Absolument tout
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Petit flash back au tome 28, où une image du passé de Ban peut être assez ambiguë ! Homosexualité mais pas de couple ! Ban et Ginji


Un petit One-shot avec Ban et Ginji, pas de couple mais ça parle bien d'homosexualité. Si vous ne comprenez pas trop, il y a l'explication à la fin ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !!

Pov Ginji :

Ginji regardait Ban. Ils se dirigeaient vers Sodomnade, la ville souterraine. Pourtant la mission lui semblait bien secondaire. Il était plus qu'étonné. Ban lui avait raconté, tout raconté. Ainsi, il lui avait parlé de son enfance, puis son adolescence. Mais cette phrase qui le hantait. J'ai fais tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir de quoi bouffer. Absolument tout. Cette phrase lui faisait peur, parce que le regard du brun à ce moment avait confirmé cette vérité cruelle. Tout. Ginji imaginait très bien son ami voler, se battre avec d'autre, même tuer peut-être. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer. C'est ban … Bon Dieu, même le penser est difficile. Bien sur que ce genre de chose pratiquait au Mugenjô mais jamais il n'avait du se résoudre à ce genre de «commerce». Ban s'était déjà prostitué*. Bon sang !! C'est Ban ! Ban qui adore les seins ! Ban qui fait des blagues paillardes ! Ban n'aime pas les garçons. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait embrasser Toshiki sur la bouche. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver ça désagréable … Puis cette façon de toujours appeler Kagami «beau gosse». Il fixa de nouveau Ban. Son visage était plutôt fin. Et puis lorsque ces cheveux n'avaient plus de gel, il faisait encore plus efféminé. Pour finir sa maigreur, et ces yeux … Ces yeux bleus envoutant, comme ceux d'un chat, froid et hautain. Mais si beaux …

- Quoi ??

Ginji sursauta. Ban le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse.

Hein ?

Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça …

Je … Ban-chan, je peux te poser une question ?

Hum …

Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu es …

es ?

Gay ?!!

La question était enfin posée. Ban s'arrêta.

Pov Ban :

Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt comment ? Comment Ginji peut-il savoir … ça ?! De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr lui même. Était-il gay ? Non. Il aimait les femmes. Paradoxalement, les seules relation sexuel qu'il avait eu c'était avec des hommes. Tsss … Il y avait été obligé, au début. Maintenant … Il ne savait pas. Avec un homme, c'est … bon. Se laisser aller. Il ôta les images de sa tête. Ne pas penser à ça, pas maintenant.

Je ne sais pas Ginji.

Ah … parce que …

J'ai compris !

Je … ok.

J'avais besoin d'argent. Cet homme l'a vu et m'a proposer de l'argent. J'avais faim tu comprends. Et j'étais faible finalement.

Et maintenant ?

Tu crois que je me prostitue entre deux missions !

Non !! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que …

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis … longtemps.

Oh …

Je te dégoutes.

Non !!

Vraiment ?

Bien sur ! Je … Ça m'a … surprit.

Tu m'étonnes.

C'est ta vie Ban, si c'est, ce que tu aimes alors …

Merci …

Pov Ginji :

Je ne peux pas le rejeter pour ça ! Ce serait trop cruel ! Pourtant maintenant que je le sait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si il était passif, avec qui il a fait ça … Je ne devrais pas me poser ces questions. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !! Peut-être est-il amoureux ? Mais se serait de qui ? J'ai toujours crus que Ban n'aimait personne. Il ne draguait jamais aucune fille et puis Heaven, c'était juste pour l'embêter. J'en suis sur, il me l'a dit.

Ban ?

Quoi encore ?

T'es amoureux ?

De qui ?

Je ne sais pas … a toi de me le dire.

Je ne suis pas amoureux en ce moment.

Ah …

Ouai …

Ça te manque ?

De quoi ??

De faire … euh .. la chose ?

De la buée sortait de leur bouche.

Un peu …

…

Que dire ? Il déglutit.

Si un jour tu veux, enfin, ramener un de tes copains, tu pourras ok ?

L'innocence de Ginji fit sourire Ban. Ils ne parlèrent plus jamais de cette discussion mais elle restait graver dans leur cœur comme la marque d'une grande tolérance, et du grande amitié.

*Tadam !! C'est très laid, très niais, mais bon, si vous êtes là c'est que vous n'êtes pas mortes. Alors d'où sort mon idée que Ban ai pût se prostituer ? Et bien pour celles qui ont lus le tome 28, Ban raconte son adolescence, et il y a une image où on le voit se faire caresser la tête par un vieux chauve à grand nez. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis dit, si ça se trouve … Vu qu'en plus il dit qu'il a tout fait … Voilà ! Bon, on sait toute qu'il va aller avec Himiko (Beurk !) mais bon, je trouvais l'idée intéressante !

Bisous à toutes et laissez des reviews !!


End file.
